Amor no correspondido
by Haruchan3001
Summary: Sakura haruno es la chica mas bonita de todo el colegio al igual que sasuke uchiha Naruto uzumaki es el mejor amigo de los dos pero naruto quiere a sasuke como algo mas.. sasuke quieres a sakura y sakura quiere a un gato? okno. . sakura quiere a sasuke pero naruto se intenpondra entre ellos y jugara el papel del malo.. sasusaku 100%


**"Amor No correspondido"**

Habia un monton de ropa tirada en la cama se miraba un bulto, todo el cuarto estaba desordenado se empezo a oir un ruido de un despertador, el bulto de la cama se empezo a remover de molestia dejando afuera de la cobija unos mechones rubios hasta dejar ver a un rubio estirandose ,se oian muchos pajaros cantar y la luz entraba por la ventana

Hay estaba Naruto Uzumaki un chico demasiado molesto y algo popular por sus dos mejores amigos Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke pero Naruto no sentia amistad por sasuke si no algo mas...

Pov Naruto

Mierda se me hara tarde para ir al primer dia de clases, me acomodaba rapidamente el uniforme del ultimo año de secundaria, me puse mi sueter y una bufanda estaba haciendo algo de frio haci que teania que abrigarme si no queria enfermarme, sali de mi casa sintiendo la brisa del aire agitando mi pelo ,empeze a caminar tranquilo hasta empesar a distinguir a dos personas caminando distingui a una mata rosa platicando con..

Me sonroje al ver quienes eran sakura y..etto..sasuke

-Konichiwa Naru-chan-dijo sakura corriendo hacia mi llevaba un falda algo corta con unas calcetas algo largas haciendo la ver algo inocente y sexy? es algo raro de sakura-chan tambien traia un sueter azul marino al igual que su bufanda y llevaba un boina en su cabeza

-ohayo sakura-chan -dije con lagrimas en los ojos sarcasticamente corriendo hacia ella abrazandola ella me esquivo dejandome ami con los ojos demasiado abiertos al ver que estaba incada abrazando un gatito

-aww que lindo gatito-decia ella abrazandolo como si se fuera acabar el mundo

-jeje hmp..-rio sasuke por el comportamiento tan infantil de sakura, haciendo que yo imflara los cachetes y me sonrojara por la escena vergonzosa que me hizo pasar

-bueno vamos a la escuela o si no llegaremos tardé-dijo sakura comportandose firme y con estrellitas en los ojos demostrando su emocion

Los tres caminaron hasta el el colegio, el colegio era de 2 pisos y algo grande, tenia una cancha de futbol, basketball y boli-bol tambien tenian muchas estatuas de los fundadores de la escuela, una fuente y un campo para ir a almorzar, hacer discusiones o reuniones etc.

**Pov Sakura**

Mierda, primer dia y hay un monton de idiotas pervertidos viendome, revisare mi correo O por dios!

125 mensajes perdidos de lee-san ese chico si es un acosador me dije a mi misma

-oe! sakura-chan- gritaba mi amiga hinata desde lejos hasta llegar hacia mi parecia que habia corrido mucho estaba agitada y sudada

-he hola hinata que te ha pasado?-pregunte curiosa

-eh yo etto nada esque mi hermano no quiso esperarme-me dijo hinata cruzandose de brazos y volteando hacia sasuke-he naruto-kun...-se sonrojo por completo

-hola hinata-chan-dijo el idiota de naruto, osea que no se daba cuenta o era realmente un distraido que solo piensa en el ramen-

-e-e..yo etto.. tengo que irme a clases saku me acompañas?-me pregunto haciendo un puchero

-si de todas manera nos toco en el mismo salón-dije sin demostrar ninguna emocion

Las dos fuimos a subir las escaleras hasta que derrepente senti una mano apunto de subir mi falta

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO! -dije dandole una patada a la persona que me jalaba la falda

-ausshhh-grito el idiota

-estupido suigetsu no vuelvas hacer eso maldito pervertido -dije haciendo un puño con mi mano

-no es mi culpa que ahora usen las faldas mas cortas ya nadie es como la santa de la hermana de sasuke, Hinata..-dijo volteando hacia hinata

-maldito!-me iva a lanzar hacia el, pero hinata me detuvo y suigetsu se fue tranquilamente por el pasillo-no corras!

-saku, mejor vamonos a clase-me dijo hinata

-tienes razon..

Las dos fuimos caminando hasta el salon de clases en la primera hora nos tocaba Biologia teniamos que ir al laboratorio

Mientras tanto en el salon de laboratorio..

Un pelinegro estaba sentado distraido viendo por la ventana del laboratorio

-eh sasuke?-me gritaba naruto

-que pasa?-dije sin voltearlo a ver

-neh, despues de ciencias nos toca español?-dijo ocultando su nerviosismo

-si porque?-dije sin interes

-jeje por nada-dijo naruto

-oye! -Naruto solo se sobresalto al oirme-me tienes algo preocupado desde que entramos a secundaria no te comportas como el inmaduro conmigo-le dije poniendo mi mano en su frente, pero el se separo sonrojado?

-jeje jej yo? yo asi soy siempre-decia mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso

-a okey?-dije confundido

Las clases comenzaron me puse mis lentes protectores, a mi alrededor habia un monton de chicas babeando por mi, yo solamente las ignore me concentre en la explicacion que daba la profesora hasta que vi una mata rosada era sakura se miraba linda con los lentes empeze a dibujarla en mi cuaderno sin darme cuenta hasta que.

-joven sasuke! tiene algo que conpartirnos?-tomando mi cuaderno y mostrandomelo en la cara.

-yo yo..nada -dije totalmente sonrojado

-a la direccion-dijo la profesora enojada apuntando hasta la puerta

Sali con la cabeza baja para que nadie notara que me sonroje escuche muchos mormullos de chicas decir"sasuke-kun no hizo nada malo solo me dibujaba a mi" no ami me dibujaba" que idiotas son pense yo.

-que lo trae por aqui joven uchiha?-decia tsunade la directora de la escuela

-la profesora de biologia me ha mandado con usted o pero que bonita se ve hoy directora-le dije mientras le guiñe el ojo "listo ya la tengo"

-je, je, je joven uchiha se puede ir yo hablare con la profesora-me decia sonrojada, yo me levante y me dispuse a caminar

-hey sasuke porque te regaño la profesora?-me decia curiosa

-jeje yo..yo-miraba como la cara de sakura esperaba una respuesta-Hey mira falta una ventana-dije apuntando hacia lo que estaba atras de ella

-hey si tienes razon falta una ventana hay sas-sakura iva a terminar de hablar pero miro que sasuke se habia escapado-maldito salio corriendo..

sakura se dispuso a caminar al baño hasta que oyo unos murmullos, se paro atras de la puerta para oir mejor.

-ya supiste lo de uzumaki?

-que cosa?

-corren rumores de que le gusta uchiha

-jej debes estar bromeando..no estas bromeando verdad?

-no..

-aww que lindo solo imaginatelos que linda pareja

-hablemos enserio aruinaria la reputacion de sasuke

-tambien me contaron otra cosa recuerdas a esa pelo de chicle como se llamaba? sakuka?

-sakura?

-si, si ella dicen que a sasuke le gusta

-ovio que no le gusto yo!

-estas bromeando le gusto yo

-ya vamonos o nos diran que tardamos mucho

Las dos chicas salieron y sakura se cayo al frente de ellas

-jejeje se me cayeron mis lentes de contacto jej-empeze hacerme la que los buscaba, tome cualquier cosa para que pareciera que los habia encontrado

-ese es un frijol Haruno

-eh!? a si encerio? no lo habia notado-mierda ahora que hago pienza sakura pienza ! lo tengo!

-o miren falta una ventana-dije dispuesta a salir corriendo

-nos estas tomando el pelo?

-jej yo como creen?-me hice la tonta

-oye hablando de pelo te has fijado en el tuyo? sin ofender pero parece chicle

-te has preguntado tu lo mismo ? sin ofender pero pareces sapo-le dije firme

-repite lo que dijiste

-que sapo? S-A-P-O -mierda de aqui no salgo viva

sali corriendo y ellas atras de mi sin darnos cuenta caimos sobre...

continuara


End file.
